1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to support mechanisms, and particularly, to a support mechanism and an electronic device using the support mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a digital photo frame, or an e-book, often has a display screen and a support mechanism for supporting the display screen. A common support mechanism is a support rod hinged to the back surface of the display screen, and the support mechanism can adjust the inclination angle of the display screen relative to a plane of a table.
However, the support rod of the support mechanism often has a complex structure and consumes a large amount of space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.